


Why are You Here

by SpawnedNotBorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason, Cute, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Percy, Shapeshifter Percy, Troubled kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnedNotBorn/pseuds/SpawnedNotBorn
Summary: In an Alpha, Beta, and Omega world, the is year 3042. Can Percy survive as the only omega in a troubled young alpha camp, called camp half blood. He doesn't talk, and no one knows who he is, can he learn to trust in the kindness of others? Who can he trust?  Is Jason the only one he can trusts? And who is his Mate? Percy is living with questions no one can answer, or can they?I own nothing only the plot





	1. Chapter 1

[Third Person Pov.]

A black SUV races across the sandy desert road. Its destination, Camp Half-blood, work camp for troubled young alphas. In the distance the smokey blue out line of mountains almost full visible. the SUV raced on, not wasting a moment in the dead quiet expanse of the desert.

 

 

 

[Time Skip: Black SUV Arrives]  
[Jason Pov.]

I was brushing down Tempest, my stormy gray stallion, when a black SUV pulled up to the gates. The gates opened and the SUV was let in, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the sleek black SUV. Either some lucky duck was going home or some poor fool was arriving. If some newbie was coming I wondered what he did to get in here. My reason, I was the leader of the biggest gang in California, The Legion. We were feared before the feds caught on to our secret safe house. The safe house was an old abandoned warehouse, with big purple letters on the front that spelled 'Jupiter'. Anyways...

 

 

We were all arrested, the main players in the gang were minors so we were all sent to septet "camps" the adults in the gang were sent to jail. The gang only excepted "demigods", Alphas or Betas who have certain talents or skills. My skill was the strongest in the gang and at thus camp, I can control lightning and the winds, my prized weapon was a coin that could turn into a glades or a spear. I also an fairly skilled with a hand gun. you see this camp isn't just to "work the bad behavior out of us, they are training you to be special operations people.

 

 

 

 

Alright back to the black SUV...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I look back to SUV right as the whole thing shakes. Whats going on?!?! The driver and passenger scramble out of the car and rush around to the side of the car. they open on of the doors and one guard topples out, and he is not in the present. The other guard is also passed out in the back seat. The driver, passenger, and five camp hands jump on a small nimble figure as he blurs out of the SUV. despite his size all seven big burley Alpha struggle to hold him down. The kid eventually breaks free form their holds on him. He run straight to a corral holding the only un tamed stallion here, Black Jack.

Black Jack is an all black Stallion, he is wild and has almost killed "campers" before. Everyone gasps as he climbs the corral fence, he lets out an ear drum shattering whistle and Black Jack comes rushing around the side of the fence. The boy jumps, landing on Black Jacks back as the stallion rears. The kid looks calm as he holds on with his knees and his fingers tangled in his silky black mane. the kid leaned forward and nuzzled his face in Black Jacks neck, the horse landed back on the ground. Then the stallion shocked everyone when he curled his neck around nuzzled the boy back.

The black haired boy slid off of Black Jacks back and when around and hugged the horse, the horse seemed to be trying to hug him back. His shoulders shuck with silent sobs. Everyone was shocked to silence once again when his body started to shift, he had shifted into a midnight black horse with one singular streak of white from ears to tail. The horse had big startling sea green eyes, and had a sweet smell wafting off on it. Everyone took a big sniff, it was the smell of an Omega in distress, all eyes once again turned to the two horses. The smaller one was curl up to Black Jack, and Black Jack was trying to comfort the poor horse turned boy.

Many questions came to mind all at once. Why was he here? What did he do? How could this be a good idea? Who was he?

A noise came from the corral as Black Jack lead the other horse to the paddock connected to the corral. As the horse turned the crowd gasped and the guards cursed, one brands and a tattoo shown on the horses side, The brand read Mistake, and the other said I'M the unstoppable Sapphire Sea, fear Me. The sent in the air changed to confidence and the sea. As Sapphire Sea reared, kicked the air proudly, and neighed.

The driver and Passenger helped the hands carry the to unconscious guard in the big house.


	2. Chapter 2

[Jason Pov.]  
[Timeskip two weeks later]

The new kid was so weird, no one ever saw him during the day. But at night, of you listen closely you can here tiny soft foot steps and landings on the rooftops. Once and a while we will wake up to a mass grave of dummies in the arena. Sometimes they are torn to shreds by a sword or a knife. Other times they are brisling with arrows, and quiet a few times they were riddled with bullet holes. How he massacres all those dummies without a sound is amazing and scary.  
We found out that his name is Percy Jackson, and we now know that all the councilors are afraid of him because he is Sapphire Sea.

I break out of my thoughts as a hush falls over the entire group we were all walking to the dining hall together, but when we opened the door the kids in the lead saw something that made them freeze. The turned around and motioned for everyone to be really quiet, and crept in. Even though we didn't know why we all did the same. As I got to the door I saw why. There was Percy in all black, in a deep sleep, hanging from the rafters.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. By an unspoken agreement we all started to eat quietly. Then a crashing sound startled everyone. We all turned towards the sound, Percy was hang off the ban ester upside down staring at us with wide eyes. Our eyes locked he had no emotion on his face. I sniffed the air trying to see what he was feeling but then I jerked up in surprise, I could smell no emotions from him.

The next moment he was defying gravity flipping himself up onto the rafter above him. he made his why over to just above my table via the rafters and stared down at me. I stared up at him, getting lost in his swirling sea green eyes. I blink and he was gone, in his place was a small black cat with the same eyes. the cat jump gracefully down onto the table and slandered over to me past all the other gasping Alphas. He sat in front of me and stared into my eyes, almost as if he was judging my worthiness. he seemed to have decided that I was worthy because he jumped onto my lap and stretched out across it. I stared down at him in shock, then I look up at my table mates, they were looking between the cat on my lap and me. They caught that I was looking at them to and gave me questioning looks I just shrugged back at them cluelessly.

I hissed in pain as a sharp, insistent pain came from my leg. I looked down to see sea green eyes glaring at me. I slowly lowered my hand to his fur and started to pet him. He immediately started a quiet purring and closed his eyes in bliss. I sniffed the air again, while continuing to pet the cat on my lap. My eye widened to the size of dinner plates as I realized that this was Percy and he was giving off the thick sent of a content Omega.

My friend Leo, who was sitting right next to me, elbowed me and asked, "Why the Hell did your eyes get so big? What is so surprising?"

I turned to him and replied, "This is Percy! And he just snuggled up yo me!" I look more closely at the cat, the brand and tattoo are still there.

Leo just laughed, "You are so clueless," he started to explain, "when an Omega is in a stressful environment, an unknown environment, or in an environment that makes them uncomfortable and they are unbonded, they chose an Alpha that they think can take care of them. The other thing is that the Alpha that they chose to protect them is most likely their Mate."

I was just left gasping.

Leo kept going, "Now all you need is to gain his trust, get him to talk, find out why he became Sapphire Sea, protect him, and find out if your his mate and if he is yours."

I nodded, but there was one thing I didn't understand. Why was such a beautiful Omega here? I got lost in though looking at the kitten in my lap. Then Percy's stomach growled, he jumped. I burst out laughing.

"We better get you some food, don't we kitten." I said, he look up at me with hopeful eyes. I took a tiny piece of the chicken in front of mr and fed it to the hungry kitten on my lap. He WOLFED IT down, i continued to feed Percy like this until he didn't eat any more. I had one more idea though, I stood up and put the little kitten Percy in my hoody pocket, he didn't object just stuck his head out the other side. I then grabbed a cup and milk and a small saucer. Back at the table i poured the milk into the saucer, and put Percy on the table top. All of the Alphas at and around the table cooed as the tiny kitten Percy putted around and linked up the milk. Percy then waddled back to me full with chicken and milk, and crawled back into my hoody pocket. I finished eating and, with the kitten still napping in my pocket, when around the camp checking the fence on Tempest.

A good hour and thirty minutes in I felt movement in my pocket, then a tiny little black head popped out of my pocket. He meowed in a confused way, I chuckled, and grabbed him from my pocket and put him just behind the saddle horn. He put his paws on the top and looked out at the world in wonder, I watched amused and finished my rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading sorry about the slow updating, I am trying. If you see any mistakes please comment and tell me I will fix them as soon as I can.  
> From,  
> Spawned Not Born

**Author's Note:**

> What you you lovely people think of this new story? Well goodbye!  
> From  
> Spawned Not Born


End file.
